


Don't Call Me Up

by down_with_the_ship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chatting & Messaging, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek's family is alive and well, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Paige, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Sickness, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men, some headcanons ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_with_the_ship/pseuds/down_with_the_ship
Summary: "You might just be the most annoying person I've ever talked to.""You're still talking to me, though :)"In which a rogue text leads to something beautiful. Unbearably irritating and frighteningly emotional, yes, but beautiful nonetheless.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. September 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this was inspired by a work called "A Finger Slip", published in Russian elsewhere back in 2014, and has taken over 6 years to finish, and since I originally wrote it in English I thought I'd post it here, too. I am, however, in the process of rewriting all of the chapters, leaving the plot intact for the most part, so it's no longer what it used to be in terms of narrative (I hope).
> 
> no beta, so there might be some mistakes here and there ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sun 10:47pm)  
> I can’t just call you “the broody dude”.
> 
> (Sun 10:47pm)  
> I don’t brood.  
> 
> 
> (Sun 10:48pm)  
> He said broodily.

Stiles | _Derek_

**Thursday, the 2nd of September 2014**

  
(Thu 4:47pm)  
Hey babe what’s up? Any plans tomorrow? Well, cancel ‘em, because we’re doing Halo night! Gotta celebrate while we can. Bring some chips and pizza rolls.

  
_(Thu 4:50pm)_   
_Not sure it’s a worthy cause for celebration. And stop texting me._

  
(Thu 4:50pm)  
Still mad at me? Come on, a couple of hours at the station was definitely worth it.

  
_(Thu 4:51pm)_   
_I don’t know what your plan is this time, but I’m not buying. Go bother someone else._

  
(Thu 4:51pm)  
???  
(Thu 4:51pm)  
I thought we were good tho?

  
_(Thu 4:53pm)_   
_We’re not. Stop texting me, Peter._

  
(Thu 4:53pm)  
Who’s Peter?

  
_(Thu 4:53pm)_   
_And I’m not going back until both you and your “friend” leave._

  
(Thu 4:56 pm)  
Oh! Oooh. Sorry, must’ve got the wrong number.

  
_(Thu 5:00pm)_   
_Right._

  
(Thu 5:01 pm)  
Honestly, dude, I’m so sorry, I thought you were Scott.  
(Thu 5:01 pm)  
I accidentally broke my phone and haven’t transferred the contacts to the new one yet.  
(Thu 5:01 pm)  
Tried winging it. My memory’s shit, apparently.

  
_(Thu 5:02pm)_   
_How long did it take you to come up with all that?_

  
(Thu 5:04pm)  
OK I confess I broke it on purpose.

  
_(Thu 5:04pm)_   
_Are you trying to annoy me?_

  
(Thu 5:06pm)  
Just clearing the air, chill out.

  
_(Thu 5:11pm)_   
_I am chill._

  
(Thu 5:11pm)  
I can hear you huff and frown at the screen.

  
_(Thu 5:12pm)_   
_You can’t hear someone frown._

  
(Thu 5:12pm)  
You admit to huffing, then? Bet you scoffed at me just now.

  
_(Thu 5:12pm)_   
_What are you, a psychic?_

  
(Thu 5:13pm)  
Nah, just got very good hearing.  
(Thu 5:13pm)  
You know, like a werewolf.   
(Thu 5:13pm)  
Have you seen that ’85 movie? I’m basically one of the characters.

  
_(Thu 5:13pm)_   
_What movie?_

  
(Thu 5:14pm)  
Or maybe I’d make a better shark? Blood in the water, that sort of thing.  
(Thu 5:14pm)  
You HAVE seen Jaws, right?

  
_(Thu 5:16pm)_   
_Alright, you’ve convinced me. You’re obviously not Peter._

  
(Thu 5:17pm)  
Why, has he not seen Jaws? Poor man.  
(Thu 5:17pm)  
I think they ought to award me for being a very convincing guy in someone’s phone.

  
_(Thu 5:20pm)_   
_Why do you keep texting me, then?_

  
(Thu 5:21pm)  
Dad’s on a shift, Scott is god knows where and I’m home alone waiting for the movie to load.  
(Thu 5:21pm)  
You’re my only entertainment.

  
_(Thu 5:23pm)_   
_We don’t know each other, yet you’re telling me you’re alone at your house right now. Have you got no self-preservation instinct? I might be a serial killer._

  
(Thu 5:23pm)  
Yeah, but I really am bored, so.  
(Thu 5:23pm)  
Kill away.  
(Thu 5:24pm)  
Spare key is in the pot near the porch. Or I could open my window, if you like a challenge.

  
_(Thu 5:26pm)_   
_Front door will do, thanks._

  
(Thu 5:26pm)  
Don’t knock over the umbrella stand, you’ll ruin the element of surprise.

  
_(Thu 5:26pm)_   
_Is it on the left or the right?_

  
(Thu 5:27pm)  
Left.

  
_(Thu 5:27pm)_   
_Pets?_

  
(Thu 5:29pm)  
Scott might come over at some point.  
(Thu 5:29pm)  
What’s your weapon of choice? We’ve got some very cool knives.

  
_(Thu 5:30pm)_   
_Too messy. What can you tell me about your pillows?_

  
(Thu 5:31pm)  
Are you coming to kill me or put me to bed?

  
_(Thu 5:35pm)_   
_Depends._   
_(Thu 5:35pm)_   
_I was thinking of smothering you with the pillow, though._

  
(Thu 5:36pm)  
I can hold my breath up to a minute and a half.

  
_(Thu 5:36pm)_   
_I’d still rather not use a knife._

  
(Thu 5:38pm)  
Make up your mind, the movie’s loaded.

  
____________________________________________

(Sat 1:58pm)  
Sweet or salty?

  
_(Sat 2:01pm)_   
_I beg your pardon?_

  
(Sat 2:01pm)  
Popcorn. We’re at the movies and I gotta choose which one to buy because Scott said he doesn’t care.

  
_(Sat 2:02pm)_   
_Ah, it’s you again._

  
(Sat 2:02pm)  
On the one hand, I need to buy something salty if I choose the former.  
(Sat 2:02pm)  
But the latter would need another soda.

  
_(Sat 2:04pm)_   
_Do you have to text me when you have a friend right there, available for a discussion?_

  
(Sat 2:04pm)  
Like I said, he doesn’t care. He’s texting his gf and not even looking my way.  
(Sat 2:04pm)  
I mean, are we even friends??

  
_(Sat 2:06pm)_   
_The audacity._

  
(Sat 2:06pm)  
I know, right.

  
_(Sat 2:06pm)_   
_Why don’t you text your girlfriend and leave me alone?_

  
(Sat 2:08pm)  
I don’t have a gf.

  
_(Sat 2:10pm)_   
_I wonder why._

  
(Sat 2:11pm)  
Well, I’m not popular at school, like, at all, and I’m too skinny and pale, and…   
(Sat 2:11pm)  
Jackson calls me a nerd?? As if that’s an insult, but seems like it could be.

  
_(Sat 2:12pm)_   
_That was a rhetorical question, but thank you for sharing._

  
(Sat 2:15pm)  
What about you?

  
_(Sat 2:15pm)_   
_What about me?_

  
(Sat 2:16pm)  
Do you have someone? Because you give off these broody vibes that could totally make you popular with the girls.  
(Sat 2:16pm)  
Or guys. If that’s your thing?  
(Sat 2:17pm)  
Or maybe you’re an outcast who avoids people at the cafeteria and jerks off in the shower to a picture of Clint Eastwood from The Good, The Bad and The Ugly.

  
_(Sat 2:19pm)_   
_That’s oddly specific._

  
(Sat 2:20pm)  
A friend of mine used to do that.  
(Sat 2:20pm)  
So?

  
_(Sat 2:23pm)_   
_No._

  
(Sat 2:23pm)  
Cool. A loner. Just like myself.

  
_(Sat 2:25pm)_   
_Wasn’t there a movie you were supposed to be watching with a friend?_

  
(Sat 2:26pm)  
It got… cancelled. 

  
_(Sat 2:26pm)_   
_It did?_

  
(Sat 2:28pm)  
Scott’s girlfriend came by and I gave up my seat for her.

  
_(Sat 2:31pm)_   
_How noble._

  
(Sat 2:31pm)  
He better appreciate me.

  
_(Sat 2:44pm)_   
_I bet he already does._

______________________________________________

(Sun 10:22pm)  
Hey, amigo.  
(Sun 10:22pm)  
Buenas noches.

  
_(Sun 10:25pm)_   
_Remind me again, why do I have to respond to this?_

(Sun 10:25pm)  
You don’t. But you are :)  
(Sun 10:26pm)  
Soy una niña. Lo siento.

  
_(Sun 10:28pm)_   
_You shouldn’t apologize for being a girl._

  
(Sun 10:31pm)  
Shit I thought that was the 'boy' one.  
(Sun 10:31pm)  
*uno niño

  
_(Sun 10:32pm)_   
_You’ve just ruined Spanish for me, please never talk again._

  
(Sun 10:32pm)  
To you or in Spanish? I was trying to be original.

  
_(Sun 10:34pm)_   
_Don’t._

  
(Sun 10:37pm)  
So, who are you, really?

  
_(Sun 10:38pm)_   
_Not knowing who I am didn’t bother you up until this point?_

  
(Sun 10:38pm)  
Feels like the appropriate time I ask.  
(Sun 10:39pm)  
Be warned, I’m a little drunk. 

  
_(Sun 10:42pm)_   
_Charming._

  
(Sun 10:43pm)  
Why yes I am.  
(Sun 10:43pm)  
Anyway. What’s your name?

  
_(Sun 10:45pm)_   
_Do we really have to do this?_

  
(Sun 10:47pm)  
YES.  
(Sun 10:47pm)  
I can’t just call you “the broody dude”.

  
_(Sun 10:47pm)_   
_I don’t brood._

  
(Sun 10:48pm)  
He said broodily.

  
_(Sun 10:50pm)_   
_Fine. Derek._

  
(Sun 10:51pm)  
See? Was it that hard?

  
_(Sun 10:51pm)_   
_Not really, just highly unnecessary._

  
(Sun 10:52pm)  
Whatever, it’s nice to meet you.  
(Sun 10:52pm)  
I’m Stiles.

  
_(Sun 10:54pm)_   
_That’s not your real name, is it?_

  
(Sun 10:54pm)  
Uh, rude.

_(Sun 10:54pm)_   
_It can’t be._

  
(Sun 10:55pm)  
It isn’t, but my real name is much worse and you won’t be able to pronounce it.

  
_(Sun 10:55pm)_   
_You’ve opted for a nickname, then?_

  
(Sun 10:57pm)  
Yeah. Makes my life so much easier.  
(Sun 10:59pm)  
Ugh, why do people drink this stuff?  
(Sun 10:59pm)  
Why do people drink, period.

  
_(Sun 11:04pm)_   
_You tell me._

  
(Sun 11:08pm)  
I thought it would make me feel better about myself but all it did was make my head spin for like an hour and then I climbed onto the bed fully clothed to nap.  
(Sun 11:09pm)  
Are you doing ok?

  
_(Sun 11:13pm)_   
_Am I doing ok?_

  
(Sun 11:13pm)  
Yes thank you for repeating what I just said, now answer the question.

  
_(Sun 11:14pm)_   
_I’m fine?_

  
(Sun 11:14pm)  
Elaborate.

  
_(Sun 11:16pm)_   
_I’m sitting in the kitchen listening to my uncle snore in the upstairs bedroom, contemplating making a sandwich. Is that elaborate enough?_

  
(Sun 11:17pm)  
Go ahead and make that mf sandwich you deserve it!!  
(Sun 11:17pm)  
Unless your gonna put fish on it in which case ew.  
(Sun 11:24pm)  
Derek?  
(Sun 11:24pm)  
Ok put fish on it if you want I’m not judging. Not to your face.

  
_(Sun 11:25pm)_   
_I’m going to bed. You should, too._

  
(Sun 11:25pm)  
It’s early still!

  
_(Sun 11:25pm)_   
_It’s a school night._

  
(Sun 11:26pm)  
Ugh I know.  
(Sun 11:29pm)  
Why did I get drunk on a school night?!

  
_(Sun 11:30pm)_   
_Go to bed. You’ll feel better tomorrow._

  
(Sun 11:32pm)  
Yeah I guesso.  
(Sun 11:32pm)   
Goodnight, Derek!!

  
_(Sun 11:36pm)_   
_Night, Stiles._

______________________________________________


	2. September 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Fri 08:17am)  
> You’re an ass.

Stiles | _Derek_ | _Peter_ | Isaac

**Tuesday, September 7th**

  
(Tue 09:15am)  
Heya Derek!

  
_(Tue 09:17am)_   
_Here we go again._

  
(Tue 09:18am)  
Good morning to you, too.  
(Tue 09:18am)  
I almost ran out of money texting you.

  
_(Tue 09:20am)_   
_One more reason to stop texting me, then._

  
(Tue 09:21am)  
Oh? What’s the other one?

  
_(Tue 09:22am)_   
_My lack of desire to keep chatting._

  
(Tue 09:22am)  
Is it because of my poor Spanish skills?  
(Tue 09:22am)  
I signed up for a free course on some website.  
(Tue 09:23am)  
Now I’m stuck learning Spanish. All these verb conjugations and the upside-down question marks.  
(Tue 09:23am)  
But that’s not the worst part.  
(Tue 09:23am)  
The worst part is that EVERYTHING HAS GENDER!  
(Tue 09:24am)  
Apples are feminine.

  
_(Tue 09:24am)_   
_Did you sign up just because it was free?_

  
(Tue 09:25am)  
APPLES ARE FEMININE, DEREK.

  
_(Tue 09:27am)_   
_You do know you don’t have to go through with it, right? Since you didn’t pay._

  
(Tue 09:31am)  
Sometimes I don’t go through with stuff I did pay for…  
(Tue 09:31am)  
This time I’m committed.

  
_(Tue 09:34am)_   
_Good luck, I guess._

  
(Tue 09:39am)  
I take it you know Spanish? Wouldn’t have got so offended otherwise.

  
_(Tue 09:42am)_   
_Yes._

  
(Tue 09:42am)  
He said grudgingly, displeased that the boy got to know him a little better.  
(Tue 09:45am)  
My chem teacher told me off for texting in class.

  
_(Tue 09:46am)_   
_Yet here you are doing it._

  
(Tue 09:48am)  
Can’t leave mid-conversation now, can I?   
(Tue 10:12am)  
School will be the death of me.

  
_(Tue 10:15am)_   
_Spoken like a true teenager._

  
(Tue 10:15am)  
You aren’t attending school, then?

  
_(Tue 10:17am)_   
_Not anymore._

  
(Tue 10:17am)  
College?

  
_(Tue 10:17am)_   
_Dropped out._

  
(Tue 10:19am)  
Is that a sensitive topic?

  
_(Tue 10:23am)_   
_No? Not really._

  
(Tue 10:24am)  
Your replies are sorta monosyllabic is all.

  
_(Tue 10:30am)_   
_I’m busy._

  
(Tue 10:32am)  
Doing what?

  
_(Tue 10:32am)_   
_Moving furniture around._

  
(Tue 10:34am)  
How chaotic of you. I like it.

  
**

  
_(Tue 10:35am)_   
_Derek, dear, why is your face all funny like that?_

  
_(Tue 10:37am)_   
_Are you watching me again?_

  
_(Tue 10:37am)_   
_It’s too tempting not to._   
_(Tue 10:38am)_   
_Were you… smiling?_

  
_(Tue 10:42am)_   
_Leave me alone. I’m busy._

  
_(Tue 10:43am)_   
_Yes, I can see that._   
_(Tue 10:43am)_   
_But not busy enough to put your phone down, seems like._

  
_(Tue 10:55am)_   
_Piss off._   
_(Tue 10:55am)_   
_And ask my mother where she wants this horrendous couch._

  
**

  
(Tue 11:03am)  
Derek?

  
_(Tue 11:06am)_   
_My uncle is watching me through the cameras and texting me about it._

  
(Tue 11:15am)  
Sounds disturbing.

  
_(Tue 11:17am)_   
_He is._

  
(Tue 11:20am)  
I’m on a lunch break, gonna get some of that lasagna.  
(Tue 11:20am)  
Is that how you spell it? What a horrible word…  
(Tue 11:21am)  
Ttyl

  
_(Tue 11:24am)_   
_Ok._

  
(Tue 11:32am)  
:)

____________________________________________

(Thu 2:26pm)  
So, my dad found out about me getting drunk the other day.  
(Thu 2:27pm)  
Do you happen to know someone who can get me a fake ID? I might need to skip town.

  
_(Thu 2:29pm)_   
_Why are you doing this?_

  
(Thu 2:31pm)  
What?

  
_(Thu 2:31pm)_   
_This. Texting me._

  
(Thu 2:33pm)  
I like talking to you, I suppose.

  
_(Thu 2:36pm)_   
_You suppose._

  
(Thu 2:38pm)  
Yeah. You don’t say much, but that’s ok. I’m not expecting you to pour your heart out to a stranger like myself.  
(Thu 2:38pm)  
Besides, it adds to your charm.

  
_(Thu 2:40pm)_   
_It doesn’t bother you?_

  
(Thu 2:42pm)  
No, of course not. Everyone’s different. It just means you’re a good listener. Might mean a number of other things, but I don’t wanna make assumptions. 

  
_(Thu 2:43pm)_   
_Like the fact that I’m simply not interested in talking to you._

  
(Thu 2:43pm)  
So you keep saying.

  
_(Thu 2:45pm)_   
_And yet you’re still here?_

  
(Thu 2:48pm)  
You are, too :)  
(Thu 2:48pm)  
Anyway, back to talking about me.  
(Thu 2:49pm)  
Maybe I shouldn’t have tapped into his secret stash. My ass is toast.

  
_(Thu 2:54pm)_   
_Apologizing might help in solving your problem._

  
(Thu 2:54pm)  
BUT WAIT, he wouldn’t have found out had he not been drinking himself! He’s so busted.

  
_(Thu 2:55pm)_   
_He’s an adult._

  
(Thu 2:59pm)  
An adult on verge of a relapse.

  
_(Thu 3:04pm)_   
_Oh._

  
(Thu 3:07pm)  
Yeah. 

  
_(Thu 3:09pm)_   
_Do you want to talk about it?_

  
(Thu 3:11pm)  
Nah, it’s ok. I’m not in the mood to rant.  
(Thu 3:12pm)  
Speaking of family, does your uncle watch you through the cameras often?

  
_(Thu 3:15pm)_   
_Why do you care?_

  
(Thu 3:15pm)  
I just wanted to ask about the cameras, really, but didn’t know how to bring it up. Seems a bit intrusive.

  
_(Thu 3:18pm)_   
_Yes, well, when your parents get paranoid enough they might want to invest in something as drastic as indoor surveillance._

  
(Thu 3:22pm)  
Did something happen?

  
_(Thu 3:23pm)_   
_Someone broke in through the kitchen window and stole all of Peter’s t-shirts._

  
(Thu 3:23pm)  
Peter, the uncle?

  
_(Thu 3:25pm)_   
_Yes. Turned out it was his crazy ex. Her therapist told her that getting rid of Peter’s stuff would help her cope with the breakup. I doubt he meant “steal his entire wardrobe and set it on fire”._

  
(Thu 3:26pm)  
That’s one way of dealing with it, I guess. But your parents didn’t buy a whole lot of cameras just to be safe for when she comes back for Peter’s underwear, or something?

  
_(Thu 3:28pm)_   
_They don’t know it was her. It’s a long story._

  
(Thu 3:31pm)  
I have time. Scott won’t come over until 10.

  
_(Thu 3:36pm)_   
_I’m filling your free time again, I see._

  
(Thu 3:37pm)  
I honestly do like talking to you, when I do it has no bearing on it whatsoever.  
(Thu 3:37pm)  
Well?

  
_(Thu 3:44pm)_   
_Later, maybe._

  
(Thu 3:46pm)  
I hope it doesn’t mean “never”, because I’m rather intrigued.

____________________________________________

(Fri 08:10am)  
I’ve a question.

  
_(Fri 08:14am)_   
_Aren’t you in class again?_

  
(Fri 08:15am)  
Technically yes, but, since it’s lacrosse practice, I spend most of it on a bench. Won’t get to play this season, like always.

  
_(Fri 08:15am)_   
_How unfortunate._

  
(Fri 08:17am)  
You’re an ass.  
(Fri 08:17am)  
Anyway, I wanted to ask if you were from around here. Same area codes, you know.

  
_(Fri 08:22am)_   
_Depends where “here” is._

  
(Fri 08:23am)  
Beacon Hills, California.

  
_(Fri 08:25am)_   
_Ugh._

  
(Fri 08:25am)  
I knew it!

  
_(Fri 08:26am)_   
_Don’t get excited, it doesn’t mean anything._

  
(Fri 08:26am)  
It means we could meet up!!

  
_(Fri 08:32am)_   
_No._

  
(Fri 08:34am)  
Oh, come on. We could go to that bowling alley or a park, maybe, or to the library, depends what kind of a person you are.

  
_(Fri 08:35am)_   
_That’s precisely why we can’t and won’t meet up. You don’t know me, I don’t know you._

  
(Fri 08:38am)  
It’s what people do, Derek. They go out and learn things about each other and become friends.

  
_(Fri 08:38am)_   
_Who said I wanted to be your friend?_

  
(Fri 08:46am)  
Yeah, ok. Alright.

  
_(Fri 08:47am)_   
_Stiles._

  
(Fri 08:47am)  
No, I get it.

  
_(Fri 08:47am)_   
_We can’t meet, Stiles. Not now, not ever._

  
(Fri 08:49am)  
We might’ve met already at some point, unknowingly. It’s a small town.  
(Fri 08:51am)  
I really can’t see what the big deal is.  
(Fri 09:13am)  
Derek?

(Fri 12:35pm)  
What are you so afraid of?

____________________________________________

(Sun 00:14am)   
Derek? You up?

  
_(Sun 00:19am)_   
_Yes, what do you want?_

  
(Sun 00:20am)   
You’re not asleep, good. Remember that thing we talked about?

  
_(Sun 00:22am)_   
_Seriously? Now?_

  
(Sun 00:22am)   
It’s not like there’s a schedule, so yes, now. Please?

  
_(Sun 00:23am)_   
_Ok, yeah. I hope you brought your own pillow this time._   
_(Sun 00:26am)_   
_Where are you?_

  
(Sun 00:27am)   
Greenvale Park.

  
_(Sun 00:27am)_   
_Be there in 20._   
_(Sun 00:27am)_   
_Do I need to bring a medkit?_

  
(Sun 00:29am)   
No, I’m ok. Thank you, Derek.

_(Sun 00:30am)_   
_Omw. Try not to get stabbed._

____________________________________________


	3. September 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sat 3:37pm)  
> I won’t mind being psychoanalyzed if it’s him doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! ~  
> I'll try to be more consistent with updates now that I'm finally employed. Yay, labour...  
> Also, I think it's worth mentioning that a) Stiles and Derek's age gap is slightly reduced (to 6 years instead of 7), and b) I haven't watched seasons 5 & 6, so whatever happened then will not be included in the story.

Stiles | _Derek_ | **Scott**

**Thursday, September 16th**

(Thu 1:26pm)  
Heyy good morning!

_(Thu 1:31pm)_   
_It’s half past one._

(Thu 1:31pm)  
Pretty sure it’s morning somewhere.

_(Thu 1:33pm)_   
_I’m assuming you didn’t go to school today?_

(Thu 1:34pm)  
Yeah, no. Feeling kinda sick.  
(Thu 1:34pm)  
You ok?

_(Thu 1:37pm)_   
_Fine._

(Thu 1:40pm)  
Tbh I wasn’t even sure you’d answer. We haven’t talked in a while.

_(Thu 1:41pm)_   
_I’ve been busy._

(Thu 1:41pm)  
Apology accepted.  
(Thu 1:41pm)  
I didn’t expect you to text me unless I texted you first, anyway, seeing how our conversations usually go.  
(Thu 1:41pm)  
What have you been up to?

_(Thu 2:09pm)_   
_Fixing my car._

(Thu 2:10pm)  
Am I allowed to ask what kind of car you got?

_(Thu 2:12pm)_   
_No._

(Thu 2:15pm)  
Alright, ok.  
(Thu 2:15pm)  
It’s just, you know, I’ve been thinking maybe I could ask you stuff, since you don’t wanna meet and do the whole shebang in person.  
(Thu 2:16pm)  
And before you refuse: I know we’re not friends and you’re not looking to make any, I’m simply suggesting we TALK about things we might have in common.

_(Thu 2:20pm)_   
_In other words, you want to get to know me._

(Thu 2:22pm)  
Well, yeah.

_(Thu 2:31pm)_   
_Why?_

(Thu 2:32pm)  
Because I think you’re cool. Or because I’m lonely and could use a distraction. Maybe a little bit of both.  
(Thu 2:45pm)  
I promise not to ask anything too personal.  
(Thu 3:18pm)  
I just thought it’d be nice.

_(Thu 3:20pm)_   
_Ok._

(Thu 3:21pm)  
Really?

_(Thu 3:21pm)_   
_Yes._

(Thu 3:21pm)  
Are you sure?

_(Thu 3:22pm)_   
_Stiles._

(Thu 3:22pm)  
Yeah, alright, sorry. So, the car?

_(Thu 3:26pm)_   
_If you really must know, it’s a Chevrolet Camaro._

(Thu 3:26pm)  
Tf that’s a very cool car??  
(Thu 3:26pm)  
And I’ve got this shitty CJ5 jeep…

_(Thu 3:27pm)_   
_I think it’s fitting, what with you being a high school student._

(Thu 3:27pm)  
How do you know I’m in high school?

_(Thu 3:27pm)_   
_I’m merely making a guess. You’re still in school and have a driver’s license, so you must be at least 16._

(Thu 3:28pm)  
18, actually, which means that technically I’m an adult.

_(Thu 3:30pm)_   
_Legally, sure. Mentally, on the other hand…_

(Thu 3:32pm)  
I know, I’m not mature enough or whatever. Can’t wait to be 25.

_(Thu 3:35pm)_   
_I doubt there’s a correlation between one’s age and their maturity. People don’t simply gain wisdom from the number of years they’ve existed for._   
_(Thu 3:35pm)_   
_Besides, I don’t know you that well, if at all. You might just be socially awkward._

(Thu 3:37pm)  
I am!  
(Thu 3:37pm)  
You can see right through me, it seems.  
(Thu 3:38pm)  
Your turn.

_(Thu 3:44pm)_   
_You want me to get to know you, too?_

(Thu 3:49pm)  
I know you might not want to, but it’s only fair that you do.

_(Thu 4:02pm)_   
_I’m not really good at that._

(Thu 4:04pm)  
Ok then, I’ll ask you something and share something, too.

_(Thu 4:04pm)_   
_Sounds doable._

(Thu 4:06pm)  
What did you study at college?

_(Thu 4:11pm)_   
_Psychology, mainly. I dropped out fairly soon, but enjoyed it still._

(Thu 4:12pm)  
Will I go too far if I ask why you left?

_(Thu 4:16pm)_   
_Yes._

(Thu 4:18pm)  
Alright then. I’m not really sure I want to go to college at all, could become a PI or something, work alongside my dad.

_(Thu 4:19pm)_   
_You still might need to get a degree in criminal justice for that. Does your dad work for the law enforcement?_

(Thu 4:19pm)  
Yeah, he’s the sheriff.

_(Thu 4:19pm)_   
_Sheriff Stilinski is your dad?_

(Thu 4:20pm)  
Yep.

_(Thu 4:24pm)_   
_Oh._

(Thu 4:25pm)  
What?

_(Thu 4:25pm)_   
_Nothing. I mean, I used to know him back in the day. We’ve got history._

(Thu 4:28pm)  
Really?? Do you mind if I ask him about you?  
(Thu 4:28pm)  
I know there isn’t just ONE Derek living in Beacon Hills, but since you guys knew each other he might remember.

_(Thu 4:31pm)_   
_I do mind, yes, because I know for a fact he remembers. Some things are just not worth bringing up, Stiles._

(Thu 4:33pm)  
Ok, gotcha.  
(Thu 4:35pm)  
Although I gotta say I’m a little jealous that my dad got to meet you and I can’t.

_(Thu 4:37pm)_   
_I’m sure he wishes he didn’t._

(Thu 4:43pm)  
Now I’m intrigued.

*

(Fri 00:11am)  
Favorite ice-cream flavor?

_(Fri 00:13am)_   
_Pistachio, probably._

(Fri 00:13am)  
Ugh, why can’t you go for something normal, like, idk, chocolate chip?

_(Fri 00:14am)_   
_You’re the one who likes pineapple on pizza._

(Fri 00:14am)  
Because it DOES taste good!  
(Fri 00:14am)  
Out of all the shit people put on pizzas, they only seem to be hating on pineapple.

_(Fri 00:16am)_   
_I’ve never tried it, actually._

(Fri 00:19am)  
I’ll make sure you do.

*

_(Sun 12:29pm)_   
_People referring only to Freud when talking about some aspects of sex will never cease to annoy me. I'd rather they said nothing at all._

(Sun 12:30pm)  
Then you’ll be glad to know I’ve never referred to Freud before in my life. Does that make me less annoying?

_(Sun 12:32pm)_   
_It might._   
_(Sun 12:32pm)_   
_I wish Peter and I weren’t related._

(Sun 12:33pm)  
Why don’t you like people talking about him, though?

_(Sun 12:36pm)_   
_It shows how little they know about him and psychoanalysis in general. Besides, his theories are outdated and, in my opinion, lack empirical proof._

(Sun 12:38pm)  
It really makes your blood boil, huh?

_(Sun 12:42pm)_   
_It’s just annoying._

(Sun 12:43pm)  
It also means you’re very passionate about that… stuff.  
(Sun 12:43pm)  
More the reason for me to be confused about your dropping out.  
(Sun 12:44pm)  
I mean, some people would kill to study at Berkeley.

_(Sun 12:47pm)_   
_I know._

(Sun 12:49pm)  
Hell, even I’d kill for that.

_(Sun 12:55pm)_   
_I’m sure you’re capable of enrolling without having to kill anyone._

(Sun 12:58pm)  
I guess we’ll see.

*

(Wed 09:17am)  
Do you think our world would be different if penguins could fly?

_(Wed 09:22am)_   
_I’m kind of busy at the moment._

(Wed 09:23am)  
What are you doing?

_(Wed 09:25am)_   
_Reading._

(Wed 09:25am)  
But it’s a fine Wednesday morning! What will you be doing this afternoon?

_(Wed 09:25am)_   
_Reading some more._

(Wed 09:27am)  
Ok, I’ll leave you to it then.

_(Wed 09:30am)_   
_We’ll talk later._

(Wed 09:31am)  
Promise?

_(Wed 09:32am)_   
_Yes._

(Wed 09:32am)  
:)

*

(Wed 5:38pm)  
I wish I had stronger arms. Like, you know, to be able to bench press several girls on my back.

_(Wed 5:40pm)_   
_You’d need more than just arm strength for that._

(Wed 5:41pm)  
Are you muscular by any chance?

_(Wed 5:43pm)_   
_Yes, I’m quite fit, no, I’m not sending you any pictures._

(Wed 5:43pm)  
Oh come on, why not??

_(Wed 5:50pm)_   
_Sharing photos of myself definitely doesn’t fit the criteria of ‘non-personal things you can ask’._

(Wed 5:52pm)  
Fair enough.  
(Wed 5:52pm)  
You do realize, though, that the more you don’t give me the more I’ll want to know?

_(Wed 5:55pm)_   
_I can’t stop you from that, I suppose._

(Wed 5:56pm)  
Enjoying the attention?

_(Wed 6:04pm)_   
_A bit._

(Wed 6:06pm)  
So, what kind of books do you like to read?

_(Wed 6:08pm)_   
_I don’t really have a favorite genre, but if I had to choose I’d say science fiction._

(Wed 6:11pm)  
You don’t exactly strike me as the nerdy type, and I’d know if you were.  
(Wed 6:11pm)  
I’m probably the biggest nerd there is.

_(Wed 6:14pm)_   
_I’ll try not to strip you of that title. But I’m pretty sure your ‘nerdiness’ comes solely from movies and videogames._

(Wed 6:14pm)  
I know how to read, too, you know.

_(Wed 6:16pm)_   
_Okay, what sci-fi authors do you know?_

(Wed 6:23pm)  
Ray Bradbury and that guy who wrote that book about electrified sheep or something.  
(Wed 6:23pm)  
The one they based Blade Runner on.

_(Wed 6:25pm)_   
_Phillip K. Dick?_

(Wed 7:12pm)  
That’s the one.  
(Wed 7:13pm)  
You’re right, though. I like movies more than books.  
(Wed 7:13pm)  
What book were you reading this morning?

_(Wed 7:18pm)_   
_The Investigation by Stanislav Lem._

(Wed 7:20pm)  
Is he Polish??

_(Wed 7:21pm)_   
_He was, yes._

(Wed 7:24pm)  
Oh. Cool.  
(Wed 7:24pm)  
It’s just my real name is also of Polish origin. Or so I think.

_(Wed 7:26pm)_   
_You still won’t tell me what it is?_

(Wed 7:32pm)  
No reason for you to know it, nobody calls me that anyway.  
(Wed 7:34pm)  
‘Sides, we’ve all got our secrets, right? ;)

_(Wed 7:39pm)_   
_That we do._

____________________________________________

**(Sat 3:26pm)**   
**Okay, Stiles, I’ve got a question.**

(Sat 3:27pm)  
Shoot.

**(Sat 3:27pm)**   
**This guy you’ve been talking to, who is he exactly?**

(Sat 3:28pm)  
His name’s Derek and he’s from around here. Why d’you ask?

**(Sat 3:30pm)**   
**It’s just weird how much time you spend talking to him.**

(Sat 3:30pm)  
I don’t talk to him that much.

**(Sat 3:30pm)**   
**Only in the morning, the afternoon, right before and after dinner and sometimes in the middle of the night.**

(Sat 3:31pm)  
Okaaay, you’re exaggerating. We chat from time to time, he’s cool.

**(Sat 3:31pm)**   
**How old is he?**

(Sat 3:31pm)  
Dunno yet.

**(Sat 3:31pm)**   
**What’s his last name? Where does he live exactly?**

(Sat 3:32pm)  
That’s personal, so I never asked.

**(Sat 3:33pm)**   
**You mean to tell me you don’t know a second thing about him? He might be a serial killer, or worse!**

(Sat 3:33pm)  
Nah, we discussed it, he prolly isn’t.

**(Sat 3:34pm)**   
**Oh, that’s ok then, since you _discussed_ it.**   
**(Sat 3:34pm)**   
**Stiles, I’m just kinda confused and a little worried.**

(Sat 3:36pm)  
Honestly, dude, everything’s fine. We talk about stuff. I tell him about the differences in breakfast cereal and he tells me about psychoanalytic theories.

**(Sat 3:36pm)**   
**Now you make him sound like he’s your therapist.**

(Sat 3:37pm)  
I won’t mind being psychoanalyzed if it’s him doing it.

**(Sat 3:40pm)**   
**… Ok?**

(Sat 3:42pm)  
It’s fine, really. I like talking to him, and I’m 99% sure he’s not out to get me.

**(Sat 3:42pm)**   
**If you say so.**

(Sat 3:43pm)  
Honestly, Scott, like YOU wouldn’t want to get to know a grumpy dude from your phone.

**(Sat 3:43pm)**   
**Yeah no, I wouldn’t…**

(Sat 3:45pm)  
See you in 10?

**(Sat 3:45pm)**   
**Sure.**   
**(Sat 3:45pm)**   
**And I’m expecting you to tell me more about this Derek guy, since you seem so… interested in him.**

(Sat 3:46pm)  
Can’t make any promises. He does like his privacy.

____________________________________________


End file.
